empirefandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Girl
Bad Girl 'is an original song featured in the Season One episode, [[The Devil Quotes Scripture|''The Devil Quotes Scripture]]. It is performed by Tiana and Veronica and is featured in the album Empire: Music From The Devil Quotes Scripture and was released as a single as well. Anika directs Tiana & Veronica's music video shoot as Hakeem and his entourage watches when Lucious arrives. Lyrics '''Tiana: If you really got a thing for a bad, bad girl I'll give it to you, ow Oh na na na na na (Give me your love) Oh na na na na na Verse 1 - Tiana: I'm looking for a boy That can make a lot of noise When the trouble is going down I'm looking for a dude Who can get me in the mood With a real big bank account Break it, you can fix it like MacGyver Brady buddy, act just like his father So tell me you're the guy who about the life If you are, then I'll turn you out Chorus - Tiana: I'm looking for a hot boy So I can be a hot girl If you can be a bad boy Then I can be a bad girl I'm looking for a hot boy So I can be a hot girl If you can be a bad boy Then I can be a bad girl Verse 2 - Veronica: Hell yeah Look into your eyes I know what's on your mind You wanna have fun I can give you what you want Give it to me Give it to me proper Give it to me I won't even stop you Just tell me you're the guy You're about the life I give it to you all night long Chorus - Tiana: I'm looking for a hot boy So I can be a hot girl (Veronika: Bring that ass here, boy) If you can be a bad boy Then I can be a bad girl I'm looking for a hot boy So I can be a hot girl If you can be a bad boy Then I can be a bad girl Bridge - Tiana: Freaky, freaky love in the morning Freaky, freaky love in the morning Let me be your bad girl Freaky, freaky love in the morning Freaky, freaky love in the morning Let me be your bad girl Hook - Tiana: If you really got a thing for a bad, bad girl I could give you love like a bad, bad girl Said if you really got a thing for a bad, bad girl I could give you love like a bad, bad girl Chorus - Tiana: I'm looking for a hot boy So I can be a hot girl If you can be a bad boy Then I can be a bad girl I'm looking for a hot boy So I can be a hot girl If you can be a bad boy Then I can be a bad girl Bridge - Tiana: Freaky, freaky love in the morning Freaky, freaky love in the morning Let me be your bad girl Freaky, freaky love in the morning Freaky, freaky love in the morning Let me be your bad girl Video Navigation Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs performed by Tiana Brown Category:Empire: Music From The Devil Quotes Scripture Category:Songs performed by Veronica